Um beijo
by Bulma-chan Briefs
Summary: Trunks relembra como tudo começou... uma fic sobre meu filho Trunks e minha linda nora Pan.


Um beijo!

Por : Bulma-chan

Trunks abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu ao ver o lindo rosto dormente ao seu lado, a bela mulher dormia placidamente com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Mesmo depois de anos casados ele ainda mantém a mesma felicidade ao vê-la pelas manhãs, é como se a cada dia ele acordasse pensando que tudo era um sonho, mas ao ver o sorridente rosto dela ao seu lado percebia que era verdade e não evitada se alegrar imensamente com isso.

Levou a mão até o rosto dela e fez carinho em suas bochechas, sorriu ao ouvi-la murmurar seu nome entre sonhos, certamente ela o amava muito. Deslizou suavemente a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto dela e desceu ate sua boa, tão macia e quente como sempre, fechou os olhos e se lembrou, tudo começou por causa de um beijo, um simples beijo!

Era aniversário de Bra e todos estavam na corporação para comemorar os felizes 16 anos de vida da garota.Vegeta estava emburrado num canto, Bulma indicava aos garçons que não deixassem de servir ninguém, Bra passeava alegremente de um lado para outro, Trunks , Goten e Marron conversavam animadamente perto do jardim e os outros convidados riam e comiam como sempre. Apenas uma pessoa parecia se sentir mal nessa festa, ela estava na sacada do segundo andar, não tinha mais ninguém ali e era isso que ela queria, ficar sozinha, ficar longe das pessoas que a machucam tanto.

Debruçada sobre a grade de segurança ela observa apenas três pessoas, na verdade seus olhos vigiam duas dessas pessoas. Goten, Trunks e Marron, era impressionante como eles tinham se aproximado nos últimos meses, agora faziam tudo junto, iam ao cinema, a boates e shows, parece até que foram colados com superbonder. O que mais lhe doía era o fato de ter sido esquecida por eles, ter sido esquecida pelos garotos que a treinaram desde pequena e para quem ela pensava ser especial.

Desde que eles três começaram a sair juntos a garota sentiu um súbito ódio por Marron, não sentia isso antes só que agora não podia nem ao menos estar no mesmo ambiente que ela, sentia que ela era falsa e dissimulada, seu sexto sentido dizia para não confiar nela. Apertou os olhos e tentou enxergar melhor, seu corpo começou a tremer de raiva e suas mãos apertaram o ferro que a separava do fim da sacada. Aquela garota estava agarrada ao braço de Trunks, seu Trunks! Ela se pendurava nele como se disso dependesse sua vida e o infeliz não parecia reparar nisso, que ódio sentiu dele também Quando eles a trocaram por essa, o que mais doeu foi saber que Trunks nem se importara em disfarçar que já não queria a companhia dela, nem lutar com ela ele queria mais, tinha perdido a atenção da pessoa que mais amava e estava percebendo agora que se não fizesse nada iria perder muito mais que a atenção dele.

- Ola Pan! – a garota se assustou ao ouvir atrás de si a voz da pessoa que supostamente ela estava vigiando.

- Desde quando esta aqui Trunks? – Quando foi que ele saiu de perto dos amigos e se aproximou era um mistério pra ela, ela teria, ou melhor deveria ter sentido se ele tivesse usado o ki.

- Acabo de chegar, eu te vi desde lá de baixo e vim ver como você esta, já faz muito tempo que não nos falamos – ela fez uma cara feia e olhou para outro lado. Claro que fazia tempo, eles nem se lembravam mais que ela existia.

- Eu estou bem, mas me admira o fato de que você tenha largado sua amiguinha só para me dizer oi – o rapaz achou estranho o seu comportamento, mas não comentou nada.

- Até parece que estamos todo o dia juntos Pan, mas o Goten queria falar com ela, você sabe ele esta apaixonado! – o Rapaz sorriu, mas recebeu um olhar sério da menina – que foi Pan?

- Ele vai levar um fora e vai ser um bem grande! – Trunks abriu os olhos e a encarou curioso.

- Como sabe disso?

- Vocês são dois tapados ou o que? É de você que ela gosta! Como dois homens da idade de vocês não conseguem ver algo tão simples? – ela baixou a cabeça ao dizer isso, mas seu tom de voz não mudou nada, continuava frio e magoado.

- Você esta enganada.

- Não estou não, eu enxergo Trunks e posso ver muito bem como ela te olha ou como te segura e abraça. Ela esta interessada em você e não nele! – Trunks a encarou sério e ela sustentou seu olhar.

- Você é só uma criança Pan, e não entende os sentimentos das pessoas – ela sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas não iria chorar na frente dele, não iria ser humilhada desse jeito.

- Eu não sou uma criança, será que ninguém vê que eu cresci? Bra é só seis meses mais velha que eu, mas todo mundo diz que ela já é uma mulher. Por que ninguém me enxerga? Sou tão insignificante assim? – Trunks observou como a raiva crescia dentro dela e como seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Todos acham que você é criança por que você se comporta como criança! Não devia andar emburrada por ai só por que se sente menosprezada.

- Eu me sinto abandonada Trunks, principalmente por você! Eu sempre soube que para o tio Goten o mais importante sempre foram as garotas, mas você não era assim Trunks, você gostava de lutar comigo, ao menos era o que parecia, mas de um dia pro outro você trocou minha companhia pela dessa loira convencida e simplesmente não falou mais comigo, como quer que eu não me sinta menosprezada? – ele a encarou sério, ela estava a ponto de chorar, e ele não se lembrava de tê-la visto chorar antes.

- O mundo é assim Pan, ou você o acompanha ou fica pra trás chorando feito criança. Se quer alguma coisa você precisa lutar por ela e não abaixar a cabeça e aceitar as circunstâncias! – ela fechou os olhos e se aproximou dele. Quando esteve bem perto ela abriu os olhos e o encarou decidida.

- Tem razão Trunks. Agora eu vou fazer algo que sempre quis e não vou me preocupar com as conseqüências, eu to cansada de sofrer! – Pan acabou com a distância entre eles e beijou seus lábios com firmeza. Trunks se assustou, mas não se afastou, deixou que ela terminasse esse beijo roubado. Quando Pan se separou de sua boca, sentiu ele segurar seu braço com força, ele a encarou sério.

- Se o que quer é um beijo meu Pan, então eu vou te dar, mas não reclame depois! – Trunks a prendeu entre ele e a parede e juntou seus lábios com vigor, sentiu que ela tentava falar alguma coisa, mas não deu lhe deu tempo, aproveitou esse momento e enfiou sua língua na boca dela, sua mão direita segurava seu pescoço para ela não se afastar. A garota se assustou mas ele apenas empurrou seu corpo contra o dela e a apertou contra a parede.Tocou a língua dela com a sua e sentiu um calor invadir seu corpo, ela tentou se soltar mas ele não quis saber, apenas envolveu a língua dela com a sua enquanto a atrai mais contra si, deslizou a mão da nuca dela pelo pescoço e segurou seu seio com força, ele já não sabia o que estava fazendo. Sentiu algo cair em sua mão, era quente e molhado, teve um espasmo de pavor ao sentir um gosto salgado invadir sua boca. Se separou devagar ela, primeiro soltou seus lábios e depois afastou seu corpo do dela. Ficaram em silêncio uns instantes, mas apesar deles não falarem nada ele podia escutar as lágrimas dela alcançarem o chão.

- Isso foi cruel Trunks – ele levantou a cabeça e viu seu rosto encharcado de lágrimas o encarar com tristeza, as mãos dela protegiam seus seios, como se temesse que ele voltasse a lhe tocar – eu não tenho culpa de te amar! – tremendo muito ela saiu da sacada e entrou na casa sumindo pelo corredor. Trunks olhou ela se afastar, ele estava triste, nunca quis que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto, mas agora ele tinha destruído um sentimento verdadeiro, o sentimento dela.

- O que foi que eu fiz..... Trunks você é um idiota! – ele escorregou pela parede e sentou no chão, estava com vergonha de si próprio, como teve coragem de fazer aquilo? Como pode trata-la com tão pouca consideração? Ele ficou olhando o céu noturno, sentia uma imensa tristeza por saber que a fez sofrer tanto, a fez sofrer com seu desprezo e depois com esse ataque ao seu corpo, ela nunca mais confiaria nele.

- O que faz aqui sozinho Trunks? – Marron o chamava desde a porta, mas ele permaneceu na mesma posição – Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ela se aproximou e sentou ao lado dele.

- Tem que ser agora?

- Tem sim – Trunks fechou os olhos com raiva, que tipo de amiga era ela que nem sabia quando deixa-lo sozinho? – por que deixou o Goten e eu sozinhos?

- Por que ele queria conversar a sós com você.

- Ele perguntou se eu queria namorar com ele, o que acha disso? – onde ela queria chegar afinal?

- Ora, que você deve aceitar se gostar dele, ou rejeitar se não for o caso.

- Você sabia que ele iria fazer isso? Sabia que ele estava apaixonado?

- Sabia. E te felicito por que não há muitos garotos de bom coração como ele por ai! – ela segurou o rosto dele e o encarou, os olhos dela estavam carregados de raiva. Trunks tentou soltar seu rosto, mas ela o beijou fortemente, ela fez com ele o mesmo que momentos antes ele tinha feito com Pan, mas ele não era mais criança para cair nesses truques baratos. Ele a empurrou e se levantou irritado.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – o rapaz passou a mão em sua boca tentando tirar dela o gosto horrível daquele beijo – Esta louca ou o que? Por que me beijou? – ela também levantou e tentou tocar no rosto dele com a mão.

- Será que não fui clara o suficiente Trunks? A pessoa de quem eu gosto é você!- ela tenta se aproximar, mas Trunks se afasta.

- E o Goten? Ele é nosso amigo, como pode fazer isso com ele? – Marron o encarou, mas depois começou a rir.

- Quem se importa com ele? Vamos Trunks, vamos aproveitar o momento, aqui ninguém pode nos ver e..- Trunks a cortou, estava sério.

- Eu me importo, ele é meu melhor amigo e eu não faria algo assim com ele – ele a olhou com desprezo – Pan estava certa sobre você. Eu sinto muito mais nossa amizade termina aqui! – ele deu uns passos e saiu da sacada. Quando chegou ao corredor deu de cara com Goten que vinha trazendo três bebidas. Ele olhou nos olhos do amigo, ele estava triste, sabia que ele tinha escutado a conversa.

- Eu sinto muito Goten – o amigo tentou lhe sorrir, mas não obteve muito êxito – você viu para onde a Pan foi?

- Ela cruzou comigo no corredor, pediu pra avisar o Gohan que ela estava indo pra casa – Goten o olhou sério – Ela estava chorando muito, o que aconteceu? – Trunks baixou a cabeça, não podia contar ao amigo o que tinha feito.

- Nós brigamos – Goten colocou a mão no ombro do amigo e fez um movimento com a cabeça – a culpa foi minha, mas eu tomei uma decisão, chega de fugir, vou atrás dela e explicar por que nos afastamos dela, estou cansado de fugir de mim mesmo! – ele sorriu e Goten fez o mesmo.

- Faça isso. Vá rápido por que esta começando a chover. Eu vou demorar um pouco pra dizer ao Gohan que Pan já foi – Quando Trunks já estava saindo por uma janela Goten segurou seu braço – Boa sorte amigo! – o rapaz agradeceu e voou para a casa de Gohan.

Quando Pan chegou em casa a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho quente, sentia-se mal pelo que aconteceu, se ela não o tivesse beijado ele provavelmente não teria feito aquilo. Não chorava mais, não tinha medo dele nunca teve, mas nunca pensou que ele pudesse agir daquela forma e isso a assustou, sentir as mãos dele lhe tocando foi algo que sempre desejou, só que do jeito que ele fez ela se sentiu violentada, e doeu ainda mais por ter sido ele, a pessoa que mais amava.

A mente da garota repassava toda a conversa com Trunks, desde quando ele a cumprimentou até o momento que ela saiu de lá chorando. Ao fechar o ultimo botão da camisa do pijama ela agarrou o travesseiro e o abraçou com força. Quantas vezes já tinha dormido abraçada a ele imaginando que era o corpo dele, mas agora, depois de sentir o corpo dele tão próximo do seu, depois de sentir o calor dele lhe invadindo, depois de descobrir com o próprio corpo como ele é forte e viril, depois disso tudo o travesseiro era apenas um travesseiro, ele não tinha o calor e o cheiro dele.

A chuva caia violentamente lá fora e o vento castigava as folhas das árvores. Pan se encolheu na cama ainda abraçada ao travesseiro, mas dois toques na janela chamaram a atenção. Ela andou até ela e a abriu a cortina. "Trunks" seus lábios apenas se mexeram, o rapaz flutuava a alguns metros do chão, ele estava completamente ensopado, seu cabelo estava grudado ao rosto e seus olhos a encaravam seriamente.

- Vá embora, eu não quero falar com você! – ela fez menção em fechar a cortina

- Eu não vou sair daqui até conversarmos!

- Nós não temos nada para conversar então faça o favor de não aparecer mais na minha frente! – Pan fechou a cortina com um puxão forte, mas ainda assim o rapaz continuou falando.

- Se não quer mais me ver eu entendo, mas me deixe ao menos explicar por que Goten e eu nos afastamos de você – ela abriu a cortina e o encarou novamente, ele estava todo molhado e seus olhos tristes a encaravam – Por favor – ela soltou um suspiro e abriu a janela.

- Trunks entrou e parou de frente para ela, Pan fechou a janela e depois a cortina, em seguida passou os olhos rapidamente por ele.

- Melhor tirar essa roupa molhada, ou vai acabar ficando doente – ela caminhou ate o guarda-roupa e pegou uma toalha – se enxugue – dizendo isso ela voltou para a cama e sentou dando as costas pra ele.

Trunks enxugava a cabeça, mas mantinha seus olhos fixos nela o tempo todo, ele não sabia por onde começar, agora que ela estava na sua frente ele nem sabia o que fazer. Ele tirou a camisa encharcada e a colocou sobre uma cadeira, tirou os sapatos, a água escorria pela calça social e molhava o chão.

- Pan, vira pra mim – ela tremeu, só de escutar sua voz já se arrepiava inteira. – quero que me olhe diretamente nos olhos para que saiba que eu não minto.

- Não é necessário. Eu te conheço muito bem pra diferenciar quando diz a verdade! – Trunks respirou fundo, apesar de tudo ela não parecia muito disposta a ajuda-lo.

- Me desculpe Pan, eu não queria fazer aquilo com você, eu... eu perdi o controle.... eu sinto muito! – ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Você perdeu o controle? Sabe como eu me senti? Acho que não, mas vou te dizer – ela voltou a abraçar o travesseiro – Eu me senti violentada Trunks e logo por você que é a pessoa mais importante pra mim, um simples sinto muito não vai apagar de minha mente a decepção que tive hoje – Pan mordeu o travesseiro tentando conter um soluço, mas não conseguiu.

- Pan, por favor não chore, eu não gosto de te ver chorando eu..- ela se virou derrepente e começou a gritar com ele.

- Não gosta? Você não faz idéia do quanto eu chorei sozinha nesse quarto por que você e o Tio me trocaram por aquelazinha, eu sei que não sou bonita como ela, mas mesmo assim eu sofri muito por você ter me trocado, eu chorei tanto...- sua voz foi sumindo enquanto falava até que apenas restaram as lágrimas, ela voltou a dar as costas pra ele, não queria que ele a visse chorando.

- Pan, eu tive meus motivos pra me afastar de você e o Goten apenas quis me ajudar, ele sabia pelo que eu estava passando e apesar de achar errado minha escolha ele me apoiou.

- E por que não me contou qual era seu problema? Eu poderia ter ajudado - Trunks ajoelhou na cama e a abraçou por trás, a atraiu pra si e praticamente sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Você era a causadora do meu problema – Pan fechou os olhos e largou o travesseiro – desde uns 6 meses pra cá eu tenho me sentido atraído por você, eu pensei que fosse algo temporário só que os dias foram passando e meu desejo só aumentou – as mãos da garota tocaram os braços dele de leve – eu te conheço desde de criança, você era quase como uma irmã pra mim, mas de um dia para o outro eu comecei a te olhar de uma outra forma.... eu pensei que aquilo que estava sentindo era errado, mas eu não agüentei guardar aquilo dentro de mim, então contei ao Goten e disse também que não podia mais ficar perto de você....- ele a abraçou com mais força - quando eu te beijei, foi com a intenção de te induzir a se afastar de mim, mas meus sentidos foram mais fortes e eu acabei extraviando do meu objetivo .. sinto muito Pan! – ela já tinha parado de chorar, apenas escutava o que ele dizia, seria verdade? Apesar de afirmar saber quando ele mente ela realmente não sabia se era verdade ou não agora, e ela tão pouco conseguia pensar, os braços fortes dele a envolve-la, a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço e o corpo tão próximo ao seu tirava sua atenção dos pensamentos lógicos. A roupa molhada dele já tinha umedecido o pijama da garota, mas nenhum dos dois eram conscientes disso – eu já disse o que queria – ele a apertou um pouco mais e depois a soltou – adeus, Pan! – ele se levantou e caminhou até a janela, seus olhos tristes delatavam seu estado interior. Pan sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, ele estava para ir embora e se ela não fizesse nada, iria perde-lo para sempre.

- Trunks, não vá! – ele se virou, Pan levantou e caminhou até ele, olhou dentro de seus olhos e o abraçou com força – Não me deixe de novo!

- Pan – O rapaz acariciou seus cabelos e correspondeu ao abraço – se depender de mim, nós não nos separamos nunca mais! – ela escondia seu rosto junto ao peito dele, mas ele se afastou um pouco e ergueu seu rosto para encara-la, ela lhe sorriu e Trunks teve coragem de acabar com a distância entre eles e unir seus lábios ao dela num beijo carinhoso. Seus lábios se tocavam suavemente, ele a beijou com o carinho que merecia. Quando se separaram os olhos buscaram alegremente os do outro, como se buscassem neles a confirmação desse momento.

- Trunks, sei que vai parecer estranho, mas eu quero que me beije como antes, como o fez na sua casa – ele lhe sorriu e a atraiu para si pelo pescoço. Seus lábios se tocaram com calma, mas aos poucos eles foram se abrindo para permitir a entrada da língua do outro. Pan passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele e Trunks a atraiu para si e suas mãos acariciaram as costas dela. A proximidade do outro fez com que seus corpos não desejassem mais se separar, Trunks a suspendeu pela cintura e a encostou contra a parede, sua língua buscou a dela quase com desespero e seus corpos tentavam a cada momento estar mais próximo do outro. Pan deslizou uma mão pelo pescoço dele e a introduziu em seus cabelos, sentiu que seus pés voltavam a tocar o chão e seus lábios se separaram lentamente. Ele a encarou ofegante, seus olhos brilhavam e um doce sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. A Garota escondeu seu rosto no peito dele, ele sentiu como ela dava pequenos beijos em seu tórax, Trunks levou a mão ate os curtos cabelos dela e acariciou sua nuca, em troca as finas mãos dela deslizavam pelas costas dele. O rapaz fechou os olhos, seu corpo estava respondendo aos toques dela e a prova disso era o volume crescente em seu baixo ventre, ele tentou se afastar, mas ela não deixou.

- Pan, por favor, não faz isso! – suas palavras saíram como uma súplica, mas sua voz foi tão baixa que mal pode ser ouvida. Ela agarrou um dos seus mamilos com os lábios e os lambeu devagar, Trunks sentiu um tremor tomar conta de seu corpo – olhe o que esta fazendo comigo, quer me deixar louco? – Pan se separou dele e o encarou, um sorriso travesso se formou em seu rosto, ela o segurou pela mão e o puxou para a cama, ele não se moveu, ficou onde estava.

- Pan, não devemos fazer isso – ela o soltou e sentou na cama, ficou de frente para ele, levantou os braços o chamando com um movimento das mãos – Pan, não posso fazer isso, você ainda é uma criança! – Talvez essa fosse a única coisa que ele não devia ter dito nessa noite. Os olhos dela se fecharam e seus braços caíram ao lado de seu corpo.

- Por que diz isso Trunks? Eu não sou mais criança, eu cresci! – abriu os olhos e o encarou com uma seriedade que ele não lembrava ter visto nela antes – Seu corpo não me vê como criança e seu coração tão pouco, sua cabeça, seu conceito de certo e errado é que tenta nos afastar, que tenta sufocar um sentimento tão bonito!- ele se aproximou dela e tocou seu rosto.

- O que quer de mim? – ela se apoiou nos joelhos e voltou a abraça-lo – o que quer que eu faça?

- Quero que fique comigo, quero que me toque, quero que me torne sua mulher, quero que me aceite! – seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, havia dúvida neles – Eu te amo Trunks e tudo o que quero é me entregar a você – ele se curvou para a frente e a beijou – te amo Trunks – Pan sussurrou entre beijos, suas mãos ainda acariciavam lentamente as costas dele. Trunks deslizou as mãos pelo quadril dela e a pegou no colo.

- Espero estar fazendo a coisa certa! – seus lábios exclamaram sem forças de encontro ao rosto dela, ele sentou na cama e a depositou em suas pernas.

Pan o encarou sorridente, seus olhos tinham um brilho todo especial, era principalmente felicidade que os habitava nesse momento, Trunks estava ali ao seu alcance, tudo que precisava fazer era demonstrar quanto o amava, mostrar que ela não era uma menina, como todos pensavam, e sim uma mulher pronta para conforta-lo e lhe dedicar todo o carinho que possui.

Ela segurou ambos lados de seu rosto e o beijou de leve.

- Não tenha medo de me amar, Trunks – Ele deslizou suas mãos pela cintura dela, ela lhe deu outro beijo rápido – eu não vou cobrar que se case comigo amanhã – ele a abraçou com força.

- É disso que tenho medo! – Pan se assustou com a reação dele – Eu não quero te Ter apenas por uma noite, eu não quero que amanhã nos cruzemos na rua e finjamos que nada aconteceu – ele beija seus lábios devagar – Se eu me entregar ao que sinto essa noite, eu sei que nunca mais poderei suportar a solidão do meu quarto e o vazio da minha vida, se eu te fizer o amor agora não poderei mais acordar sem você ao meu lado – seus lábios voltaram a se unir em beijos depuro amor – diz pra mim Pan, que depois de hoje você vai estar comigo todas as noites, diz pra mim que vou poder te abraçar e sussurrar em seu ouvido que te amo todos os dias, diz pra mim que o que existe entre nós é amor e não apenas desejo! – cruzou seu olhar com o dela, uma felicidade imensa o invadiu, os olhos negros dela lhe diziam que estariam juntos e que estariam assim mesmo que o mundo tentasse separá-los.

Nessa noite, nesse quarto, nos braços do outro, eles descobriram a magia do amor, descobriram que essa pequena palavra de quatro letras não podia explicar a dimensão do que sentiam. Descobriram com beijos cada centímetro do corpo do outro, depois de hoje nada seria igual para eles.

Trunks a separou um pouco de si e observou o corpo totalmente nu, seu corpo era ainda infantil, seus seios, ainda não completamente formados, mostravam a excitação dela. As finas mãos dela desceram ate a calça dele e a abriu, ela se levantou e terminou de despi-lo, um grave rubor apareceu em seu rosto, era a primeira vez que o via sem roupa, na verdade a primeira vez que via um homem sem roupa, e era exatamente isso que Trunks era, um homem completamente formado, não era como aqueles pirralhos da escola.

Ele a atraiu para si e lhe roubou os lábios, Pan passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e deixou que aquele hábil ser que era língua dele tomasse conta de sua boca, suas mãos que tocavam a suave pele da garota a puxaram para mais perto, se jogou para trás, deitando na cama, e a levando consigo.

Pan abriu os olhos e os piscou devagar para Ter certeza que não estava vendo coisas, depois sorriu "Que bom que não foi um sonho!" o rosto sereno de Trunks descansava a milímetros do seu, os finos fios de cabelo roxo caiam suavemente por seu rosto, ela os tocou de leve e um suspiro escapou dos lábios dele.

- Te amo Trunks, te amo muito!- juntou seus lábios aos dele e sentiu que ele correspondia ao carinho. Abriram os olhos juntos e sorriram para o outro "Te amo" disseram ao mesmo tempo, voltaram a se beijar e rolaram na cama feito crianças.

Um bip bip bip fez com que eles se separassem.

- Meu celular! – Trunks exclamou.

- Deixa tocar – ele sorriu para a menina.

- Pode ser importante – ele olhou em volta – Onde esta a minha...... roupa de baixo? – ele corou ao fazer a pergunta. Pan sorriu e apontou com o dedo.

- Bem ali – Trunks vestiu a peça de roupa e procurou pelo aparelho entre a roupa jogada no chão, ainda admirando-se dele funcionar mesmo depois de toda aquela chuva.

- Alo? – Mal Trunks atendeu um grito se ouviu do outro lado da linha.

- TRUNKS!!! – era Goten – Por favor, diga que não esta na casa do Gohan! – ele estava agitado e falava muito rápido.

- Goten, claro que estou aqui, você sabia que eu vinha pra cá! – Pan abraçou Trunks por trás, passou os braços pelo tórax dele cobrindo a ambos com o lençol.

- Eu dormi demais e quando acordei Gohan e Videl já tinham saído daqui a muito tempo e...... – Ele sentiu um calafrio na espinha, mas não teve tempo de falar nada, de um momento a outro a porta do quarto estava aberta e os olhos de Gohan os encarava com tristeza.

- Te ligo depois - ele desligou o telefone e continuou olhando para o meio sayajiin com os cantos dos olhos, Pan escondia o rosto nas costas dele e suas unhas estavam cravadas na pela do peito dele, um pequeno fio de sangue escorria da ferida.

- Pan... – a menina sentiu os olhos do pai sobre si e a sensação de tristeza que a invadiu fez com que lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto e pingassem nas costas do rapaz entre seus braços – Nunca esperei isso de vocês! – ele fechou a porta e apenas o som do choro da Pan restou no quarto.

Trunks jogou o celular sobre a roupa no chão e deu um longo suspiro depois se virou e abraçou a garota.

- Pan, não chore - ela se aconchegou entre os braços dele e soluçou de encontro ao seu forte peito.

- Você viu os olhos do papai? Ele vai me odiar pra sempre! - ele acariciou os curtos cabelos dela.

- Não vai não.. – ele a abraçou com mais força, não sabia o que dizer numa hora dessas para consolá-la.. não sabia o que dizer, mas sabia o que fazer, tudo o que tinha a fazer era seguir seu coração – eu vou lá falar com ele! – ela o abraçou com mais força.

- Fica aqui comigo! – ele a afastou de si e a encarou com carinho.

- Pan, não podemos ficar aqui para sempre... uma hora teremos que encarar isso de frente e eu prefiro que seja agora! – ele lhe sorriu e retirou alguns fios de cabelo que caiam sobre os olhos dela – enquanto eu vou falar com o Gohan você toma um banho quente.

- Eu vou com você! – Pan exclamou enquanto deslizava a ponta dos dedos pela ferida causada por suas próprias unhas no tórax dele.

- Não! Você vai tomar um banho relaxante, seu corpo deve estar doendo e ....- ela ficou vermelha e ele apenas deu um pequeno sorriso ante a reação dela – é normal não se preocupe ... – ele deu um suave beijo na testa dela e se levantou – Agora, vá tomar um banho! – ela se levantou e saiu do quarto enrolada no lençol, Trunks soltou um suspiro e se dispôs a vestir sua roupa molhada, o que não era muito fácil quando seu corpo esta quente. Quando terminou de se vestir ele respirou fundo e segurou a maçaneta da porta – Muito bem Trunks.. você foi homem pra fazer, agora será homem para assumir! – abriu a porta ..e deu de cara com a Videl.

- Trunks, vocês realmente fizeram... – ela desviou o olhar vermelha.

- Fizemos – respondeu sério, queria que soasse bem claro - Ela esta no banho.. por favor, cuide dela quando terminar – ele passou ao lado dela, já começava a descer a escada quando escutou ela lhe chamando.

- Você... o que sente por ela de verdade? É amor? – ele não se virou, mas também não pensou para responder.

- O que sinto me parece forte demais para ser definido com apenas uma palavra.. mas acho que amor é a que chega mais perto – acabando de falar ele desceu os degraus e foi se encontrar com Gohan.

A água quente do banho não conseguiu apagar da mente da menina os tristes olhos de seu pai. Ela já não chorava, tinha muita confiança em Trunks, não sabia o que esperar de uma conversa entre eles.. mas.. ela não se arrependia dessa noite, jamais iria se arrepender, ela o amava e agora sabia que ele correspondia o seu sentimento, isso que tinham vivido era especial demais para se arrepender.

- Trunks... apesar de tudo.. estou feliz! – sorriu por baixo das gotas que caiam do chuveiro. Fechou a água e saiu do banheiro enrolada numa toalha, estava tudo muito silencioso.. teria dado algo errado? Ela esperava que não, apesar de não fazer idéia do Trunks pretendia dizer ao seu pai. Foi direto para seu quarto e ao entrar encontrou sua mãe sentada na cama vendo calmamente uma foto deles dois (Trunks e Pan) juntos, uma foto tirada a alguns meses atrás.

- Mãe.. o que..- ela não terminou a frase.

- Seu pai quer falar com você – Videl colocou a foto sobre o criado mudo e ficou de costas para a filha. A menina não se importou com isso, apenas se dirigiu ao guarda- roupa e escolheu algo para vestir, depois caminhou até a cômoda e pegou um pente.

- Quer que eu penteie seu cabelo? – Abaixou a cabeça ao ver que sua mãe não a encarava, sentou na cama de costas pra ela e lhe entregou o pente. O Cabelo dela era curto e por isso não havia necessidade de se demorar mais de 3 minutos penteando ele, mas isso não parecia tão obviou para Videl, já que a mãe da garota não parecia cansar de alisar o cabelo da menina, Pan sentia-se ainda mais mal com isso, sentiu que ia chorar e achou melhor parar com isso.

- Acho que esta bom, obrigada – a mulher parou e deixou o pente sobre a cama e respirou fundo.

- Pan... querida...- não conseguiu seguir adiante, tentou, mas não se achava capaz de começar uma conversa dessas. Pan puxou os joelhos e os abraçou com tristeza.

- Não precisa falar nada mãe.... – escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos e sentiu, com raiva, que as lágrimas tornavam a escorrer por seu rosto – sei que deve estar pensando que sou uma .. uma.. você sabe, mas ... o Trunks.. ele sempre..- seu pranto aumentou e ela teve que parar.

- Eu não penso isso de você! – Videl abraçou a filha com carinho – tenho te visto tão triste nas últimas semanas, e eu sei que o motivo disso foi a distância que surgiu entre você, Trunks e Goten ... Pan, olhe pra mim – ela levantou o rosto da garota e sorriu para ela – eu sempre vi dentro de seus olhos o sentimento que você nutri por ele... sempre que se viam, seus olhos brilhavam como se um fogo queimasse dentro deles.. e a mesma coisa acontecia com ele.. eu sei, eu sempre soube que um dia vocês se entenderiam, mas nunca esperei que um dia eu chegaria em casa e te encontraria nos braços dele, isso é algo que pai ou mãe algum deseja ver – uma fina lágrima escorreu do rosto dela - Espero que entenda o que eu e seu pai sentimos... não é muito fácil aceitar que sua filha de apenas 15 anos se tornou mulher da noite para o dia – Um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto da menina.

- Eu sei... e eu entendo, ao menos eu acho que entendo, mas tente entender que pra mim essa noite foi tudo! – um rubor se formou em seu rosto ainda de menina.

- Como ele te tratou? – a menina corou violentamente – Espero não estar sendo indiscreta.

- Ele foi muito fofo! Apesar de ainda me ver como uma menina ele me tratou como uma mulher, mas respeitou minha inexperiência.. mãe, ele é tão lindo.. sabe, tinha momentos que eu via que ele estava inseguro ou mesmo que tinha medo de me machucar –Videl sorriu para ela.

- Isso mostra que ele se preocupa com você – Pan abraçou a mãe com força – Vamos descer, eles estão esperando!

Trunks parecia nervoso, Gohan estava sentado no sofá a sua frente, eles estavam assim a mais de meia hora só que no entanto não tinham dito uma única palavra, o rapaz até tentara tomar a palavra, mas tinha sido impedido pelo outro.

- Papai... – Pan chamou ao terminar de descer a escada, Gohan não se virou, apenas disse que sentasse. Ela caminhou e sentou ao lado de Trunks enquanto sua mãe tomava assento junto ao marido. Um longo silêncio se fez, a garota estava tremendo, não tinha medo do pai, mas não conseguia evitar se sentir vigiada, ela fechou os olhos e apertou a roupa com força.

Quando Trunks a viu parada no meio da sala seu sangue pareceu voltar a correr nas veias, bastava ela estar a seu lado que ele se sentia tranqüilo, capaz de enfrentar tudo. Quando Gohan a ignorou ele sentiu ódio dele, sabia o quanto a menina gostava do pai e como devia doer nela essa frieza toda, se acalmou ainda mais quando ela sentou ao seu lado. Os momentos em silêncio fez com que parte daquele nervosíssimo voltasse ao seu corpo e ele percebeu que isso parecia Ter acontecido com ela também. Sua pequena tremia dos pés a cabeça e parecia a ponto de chorar, de novo! Ele suspirou, não podia vê-la assim, gostava quando um lindo sorriso enfeitava seu rosto, gostava quando ela fazia brincadeiras e achava graça na coisa mais simples do mundo, não gostava de vê-la tão amuada assim, essa não era ela. Deslizou um braço pelas costas dela e a abraçou, ela tremeu ainda mais com isso, mas ele não se importou, ela era sua responsabilidade agora, ele devia mantê-la alegre e faria o que pudesse para conseguir isso. "Eu te amo!" sussurrou em seu ouvido, ela levantou o rosto e sorriu pra ele "eu também te amo" ele sorriu de volta e ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. Gohan observou tudo em silêncio, ele sabia que nada que fizesse ou falasse iria surtir efeito sobre os dois.

- Gohan – Trunks levantou o rosto para ele, sua voz firme – quero permissão para casar com sua filha – Gohan foi o único que não se assustou com o pedido do rapaz, Videl tinha ficado sem voz e Pan apreensiva.

- Trunks, não precisa casar comigo.. eu.. – ele a calou com dois dedos sobre os lábios.

- Não faço isso por questão de honra, faço isso por que eu quero – ele levantou o olhar para o Pai da menina – Eu desejo tomar sua filha em matrimonio Gohan.. sei que ela ainda é nova e que tem muitas coisas para descobrir, mas olhe pra mim, eu já tenho 28 anos e sou presidente de uma das companhias mais promissoras do planeta e se não fosse o bastante... estou completamente encantado com essa menina – Pan corou com o comentário - Meu sentimento é verdadeiro e meu pedido também... apenas uma coisa pode impedir que eu me una a sua filha .. Que ela não me queira como marido! – a menina o abraçou com força.

- Trunks, você sabe que eu nunca impediria minha garotinha de encontrar a felicidade, tudo o que quero é que ela seja feliz e que esteja em boas mãos.. e não há melhores mãos para cuidarem dela que as suas – o rapaz sorriu meio sem jeito – Eu sei que não adianta impor minha vontade e tentar separá-los, isso não funciona e eu sei por experiência própria – ele encarou a esposa e sorriu – quando o pai de Videl não me concedeu a mão dela eu simplesmente a roubei .. eu não tinha dinheiro para casar..mas uma pessoa me emprestou, emprestou o dinheiro que me deu uma vida cheia de felicidade.. você se lembra quem foi? – o casal encarou o rapaz que ficou vermelho antes de responder.

- Fui eu – Pan o olhou espantada.

- Exato. Você ainda era uma criança, mas ainda assim foi amigo e me deu todo o dinheiro que tinha ganhado ao vencer o campeonato infantil.. eu serei eternamente grato por isso, tudo o que tenho hoje.... casa, esposa e filha eu tenho por que você me ajudou no passado.. você me ajudou a ser feliz Trunks e eu não vou negar sua felicidade – ele sorriu para o jovem casal – e se o que querem é casar vocês tem minha permissão! – Trunks sorriu amplamente e Pan soluçou entre lágrimas de felicidade.

Trunks sorriu, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele ainda se lembrava de tudo a perfeição, aquela noite estava gravada em seu coração como uma tatuagem, assim como Pan estava em sua alma. Deslizou os dedos pelos lábios dela e logo os beijou com carinho. Ela despertou com a carícia e o abraçou.

- Quantas horas? – ele deu outro beijo nela.

- É cedo ainda.. não passa das 7:20 a m. – Trunks a abraçou enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

- Está na hora dela acordar..... deixe eu levantar – giraram na cama e ele ficou sobre ela – Trunks, não faça isso! – ele sorriu.

- Ela ainda vai dormir mais um pouco.. vamos não seja má – ele desabrochou o primeiro botão da blusa dela e beijou a curva de seu seio. Antes que pudesse fazer alguma outra coisa o som estridente do choro de uma criança chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ele deixou o corpo cair sobre o da mulher e suspirou amargamente – não é possível!.. ela deve Ter algum radar! – a mulher sorriu e beijou a cabeça dele.

- Eu te avisei.. agora me solte.. – ele negou com a cabeça.

- Ela vai voltar a dormir.. é só a gente esperar ..- mal ele terminou de dizer o choro se tornou ainda mais intenso – Desisto!!

- Vamos, saia de cima de mim – ele deu um suave beijo nos lábios dela e de um salto saiu da cama.

- Eu pego ela! – Pan sentou na cama sorridente, ele não tinha mudado muito desde que se casaram, aos olhos dela eles deviam ser o casal mais feliz do mundo – Diz bom dia pra mamãe Akane!!! – Trunks entrou sorridente pelo quarto trazendo no colo uma menininha de não mais de 3 meses. A pequena deu um sorriso e balançou os braços pra mulher que a pegava no colo. Pan acomodou a menina no colo e desceu um lado da roupa para que ela se alimentasse do leite materno. Trunks observava sentado de longe, sempre que via essa cena ele ficava completamente extasiado.

- Trunks! Quantas vezes vou Ter que pedir pra não ficar olhando desse jeito quanto eu estiver amamentando? Você sabe muito bem que eu fico com vergonha!! - ele sorriu pra mulher e sentou ao seu lado.

- Não sei porque fica com vergonha de uma coisa tão bonita – ele observou a menininha, os olhos meio azuis, quase violetas, os cabelos extremamente pretos e um sorriso que derretia o coração do pai coruja, depois observou sua esposa, Linda, carinhosa, uma mãe responsável e afetuosa, uma amante para os momentos de desejo e uma amiga para as horas de desconsolo... ele tinha tudo – Hoje eu pensei numa coisa quando acordei.. já fazem mais de 10 anos que nos casamos! – ele a abraçou por trás e ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- E está arrependido? – ele deu um suave beijo no pescoço dela.

- vocês são tudo de bom que eu tenho... você.. uma filha.. não teria uma vida melhor... eu não me arrependo nem por um segundo!! – ela acariciou a cabeça do bebê.

- Somos uma família agora.. e uma família muito feliz!! – se beijaram com carinho, um beijo para selar o amor que nutriam pelo outro, um beijo.. afinal.. foi assim que tudo começou.

Fim

--

Notas do Autor: Bem, o fic não é la essas maravilhas, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Como a publicação anterior tinha ficado todo embolado e assim de dificil leitura eu tentei editar.. espero que tenha ficado melhor.

Ate a proxima.


End file.
